


Dia's really gay for Eli/Kanan

by zuliepowa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bandori crossover slightly, F/F, It's actually really fun, Maru is to innocent, Ruby is being converted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliepowa/pseuds/zuliepowa
Summary: It's just a text fanfic, but with some things that do happen outside... when the girls go outside.In an alternate universe where Aqours aren't idols, and µ's are fictional (and bandori too, because I'm garbage), what crazy adventures will Aqours, the ultimate fangirls of the internet, get into?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Instagram Group Chat: Dia’s gay for Eli _

 

_ Diakurowa: Why did you guys name that chat ‘Dia’s gay for Eli’? _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: Well, you are. It is fact. _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Big sis, are you really not going to tell them about the thingy you ordered? _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: What thing, my dear Ruby~? _

 

_ Diakurowa: RUBY DON'T TELL THEM _

 

_ KunikidaMaru: Zura? _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Dia bought an Eli poster and hung it up already. She didn’t want to tell you guys though. _

 

_ Diakurowa: RUBY HOW COULD YOU IM- _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: She joined the right side, aka the EliUmi is better then your pleb NozoEli bull shit. _

 

_ Mommatsuura: Mari, it’s than* _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: Kys _

 

_ Mommatsuura: I’d love to kiss you silly, but i’m in a relationship with Dia :) _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: I AM OFFENDED _

 

_ Diakurowa: Look who’s getting abused now _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: You guys are disrupting my roleplay with You and Riko. _

 

_ Rikoishere: I WOULD NEVER ROLEPLAY WHAT _

 

_ Yousoro: It’s a yuri rp _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: I’m observing it, it’s weird as shit.  _

 

_ Diakurowa: LANGUAGE THERE ARE RUBYS AND MARUS HERE _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: Huh?~ Have you never heard Ruby say shit Dia? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Mommatsuura: coma after shit, Mari.

 

_ Kunikidamaru: Zura?  _

 

_ Mommatsuura: Maru, turn your notifications off dear. _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: How do I do that Zura? _

 

_ Mommatsuura: Hit the little I in the circle, then tap mute notifications! We don’t want to stain yours eyes. _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Dia is reading a NozoEli smut fanfiction in the same room with me, Mari!!! _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: Sinner. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: RIKO RESPOND TO THE ROLEPLAY! _

 

_ Rikoishere: NO YOU ARE ABUSING MY PERSONA YOHANE _

 

_ Yousoro: Your persona and waifu are shit. _

 

_ Mommastuura: You guys are why I told Maru to turn notifications off. _

 

_ Yousoro: Riko refuses to let Mika and Yohane kiss Lily, smh. _

 

_ Riko: DON’T SAY THEIR NAMES YOU GUYS _

 

_ Diakurowa: IT WAS NOT SMUT RUBY DO NOT TELL MARI THAT I WOULD EVER… SIN _

 

_ Rubykurowa: U-uh… O///O Dia, they are definitely having sex in that doujin you are reading on your laptop. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Mari, why did you corrupt my sister? _

_   
_ _ Shiny_mari: *^* It was done. At least we kept Maru out of this- _

 

_ Yousoro: Chika, do you have the homework done? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ChikaxHonoka: No, I’m writing fanfics You, shush.

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Yeah, they’re probably Honoka x reader fanfics, because Chika has a problem. _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: YOU PLAYED LLSIF FOR OVER 12 HOURS ONCE YOSHIKO I DON’T NEED YOUR SHIT _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: YOU PLAYED FOR OVER 12 ON JP WITH ME YOU BITCH- AND IT IS YOHANE YOU SCRUB! _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Mari, can I come over and play SIF with you sometime? _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: Of course! We can also ship actually good ships, like EliUmi _

 

_ Diakurowa: KANAN THEYRE HARASSING ME AND ONE OF THEM IS MY SISTER _

 

_ Mommastuura: Dear, I cannot help you’re sisters taste in ships, even if it is ‘shit.’ Personally, NozoNico is much cuter. _

 

_ Kunikdamaru: I think Rinpana is cute zura! _

 

_ Mommastuura: MARU GO TO BED THIS IS NOT FOR THE INNOCENT _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Yeah, Rinpana is so vanilla, lets talk about NicoMaki, who tops?  _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Maki would take the bottom bed for Nico, Maki is scared of heights! _

 

_ Diakurowa: You didn’t get her all the way Mari. _

 

_ Kunikdamaru: I couldn’t find the notification muter zura. _

 

_ Mommastuura: What phone do you have Maru? _

 

_ Kunikdamaru: A galaxy phone zura! Though, it doesn’t have a galaxy… _

 

_ Mommastuura: Mari, buy her an iPhone, those phones aren’t shit. _

_   
_ _ Shiny_Mari: The fact she even has an Android is disgusting, who else has android? _

 

_ Yousoro: I don’t, but I want a new phone anyway. _

_   
_ _ Rikoishere: Guys it is 2am, we have school today. Good night. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Lily got really hot in that last scene. You think Yohane has a chance? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Yousoro: Back off, I called dibs like 5 years ago Yochan.

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Yeah, I have to get my cosplay put away, good night! _

 

**_Chika shuts her phone off and sighs, that entire conversation was just weird. “Well, school is tomorrow… Night.” She lays back in her bed and shuts her eyes, forgetting about her Honoka cosplay that was laid out on the floor._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have school I guess

_ Instagram group chat: Dia’s gay for Eli _

 

_ Mommamastuura: Morning my children! :) _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: You’re not my mom Kanon, shut up _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: You can be my mommy Kanon ;D _

 

_ Mommamastuura: There’s a comma after mommy, Mari. Also no, I’m dating Dia. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Yeah Mari, stop flirting with my girlfriend. _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: Can I flirt with your sister then? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Diakurowa: NO, BACK OFF MY SISTER _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rubykurowa: But Mari, don’t you always flirt with me? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Shiny_Mari: Yes technically I do

 

_ Mommamasturra: A comma after yes, Mari. ALSO, WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH RUBY SHE’S A BABY _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Diakurowa: THAT’S MY BABY SISTER WHAT THE HELL MARI

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: This is why I only flirt with Lily _

 

_ Rikoishere: ONLY IN THE RP YOSHIKO _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Little.demon.roleplay: IT’S YOHANE

 

_ Yousoro: Yeah, I only flirt with Riko too _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: Can I flirt with Ruby too zura? _

 

_ Mommamatsurra: No, no Maru, when we get to school I’m helping you mute this chat, alright? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Kunikidamaru: Alright zura! See you at school zura!

 

_ Mommamatsurra: One crisis of the day avoided… Where’s Chika? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ChikaxHonoka: Hi!

 

_ Mommamatsurra: Are you still writing that fanfiction for your essay? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ChikaxHonoka: Yeah, why?

 

_ Mommamatsurra: Change your entire essay and write it on an actual topic. _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: awwww _

 

_ Rikoishere: Now you listen to someone? I told you not to write your Honoka x Reader fic for your essay but you ignored me. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Little.demon.roleplay: The great Yohane thinks Chika should write what she wants

 

_ Rikoishere: Well the great Yohane’s opinion isn’t valid. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Well then Lily’s opinion isn’t valid _

 

_ Rikoishere: YOU WOULDN’T DARE IGNORE THE LEADER OF THE CLAN YOSHIKO _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Yousoro: She would.

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: I would _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Look I’m just observing the rp, and even I know Yohane wouldn’t listen to Lily _

 

_ Rikoishere: You guys are abusing me? _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Now now~ Discuss your smut rps outside of where there isn’t Maru and Ruby~ _

 

_ Diakurowa: Ruby and I just arrived at school, are you guys here yet? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Shiny_mari: yep!~ I’m in my office~~

 

_ Mommamatsurra: Capital Y, Mari :) _

 

_ Shiny_mari: … I hate you, you dumb grammar nazi. _

 

_ Mommamatsurra: I prefer the term, someone who actually knows grammar, preferably, Mari. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: And I prefer the term that you’re an ass. _

 

_ Mommamatsurra: Of course you do, see you at school Mari. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: You’re so mean- OH RUBY SPOTTED OUTSIDE PEACE OUT! _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Mari is weird. _

 

_ Yousoro: Y’all are weird.  _

 

**_After school_ **

 

_ Diakurowa: Do you guys want to go out like normal teenagers and do stuff? _

 

_ Shiny_mari: But… SIFEN event…. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Mari, what did we say about tiering? _

_   
_ _ Shiny_mari: Get first place or it isn’t worth it. _

 

_ Mommamatsurra: That is definitely NOT what we said. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Whatever, I’m first place right now. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Rubykurowa: I see her as first place in tiering and it scares me.

 

_ Diakurowa: Stop looking at tier Ruby, it’s a frightening thing. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Shiny_mari: You mean like Bandori Roselia event tiering? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Diakurowa: WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: I tried tiering in a Roselia event, I got 100k. _

 

_ Yousoro: I wanna get first but that person in first always petrifies me. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: We don’t speak of first place in Bandori. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I was first place during ‘Don’t leave me Lisa!’  _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: NO ONE FUCKING BELIEVES THAT _

 

_ Mommamatsurra: Watch your language, there’s a Ruby. _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Hi _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Shit, sorry. _

 

_ Mommamatsurra: Chika. Watch it. I know where you live. _

 

_ Rikoishere: Chika you better watch it, I live next to you, she might kill me too. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: She better not, Yohane and Mika haven’t gotten to do the fun stuff with Lily yet. _

 

_ Rikoishere: NOT HERE YOSHIKO _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: *Yohane _

 

_ Yousoro: She got tired of correcting, she just told me that. _

 

_ Rikoishere: You guys are together? _

 

_ Yousoro: Yeah, we’re doing what Dia said, being ‘normal’, though I’d rather rp, Yohane said we could do it IRL, wanna join Lily? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Rikoishere: No.

 

_ Yousoro: We’ll come pick you up, Chika you wanna join? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Diakurowa: This is not normal teenager stuff.

 

_ Rubykurowa: Can I join? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Yousoro: Of course! Get your persona ready!~Yohane

 

_ Yousoro: DONT STEAL MY PHONE FOR THIS YOU HAVE YOUR OWN _ __   
  


_ Rubykurowa: Can we go to the park? I’ll meet you there! _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: I guess I’ll get my persona, Honk, ready. _

 

_ Rikoishere: Use your other one. _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: FINE, I’ll use Chi. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Are we all just going to go rp in the park? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kunikidamaru: Can I come zura? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mommamatsurra: … Well why not, we rarely go outside anyway! See you guys at the park! _ __   
  


_ Shiny_mari: Get prepared to be whipped by Shiny-sama. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who for some reason think this is great- I have 17 pages of this monster be prepared, it gets WORSE


	3. Chapter 3

**_At the park_ **

 

“SQUARE UP THOTS!” Mari yells at literally all the girls in their group. Kanan and Dia stand off to the side, having their own angsty rp, it was a fluff, but they were also watching Mari and Yohane about to duel with some kind of anime weeb card game. Riko was already on the ground, being harrassed by Chika and You. “Lily come on~ Let me have fun~” Lily/Riko kicks Mika/You off. “No. Not in public- CHI NO!” Chi/ka is just, idk, she’s just holding Riko/Lily’s hand. “PDA!”

Ruby and Maru were running around and being their personas, being innocent babies! “Zura-chan, we must defend Lily!” Ruby yells, waving a stick at Lily/Riko. Zura-chan runs over and tackles You, Chika runs away. People were watching, very, very, concerned for the 9 girls mental health.

 

**_After the park_ **

 

_ Yousoro: Wow, who knew going outside could be fun _

 

_ Rikoishere: Literally all our teachers, especially our gym teachers? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ChikaxHonoka: I always thought the gym teachers were mentally insane, in all fairness.

 

_ Shiny_mari: That’s because they are, they’re like, “You need to exercise!” and I’m like, “i’m gonna go sleep on my boobs, that sounds way more fun.” _

 

_ Diakurowa: So is that why you’re failing gym? _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Yes actually _

 

_ Mommamatsuura: Comma after yes, Mari. Also, Dia, I’m in the same gym as her, I can confirm she just plays SIF throughout the period. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Reasons we told you NOT to tier for first. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: WELL I’M SORRY WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL SECOND TO FUCK OFF? _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: Second place seems like a nice person zura! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rubykurowa: Why is second place You? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Yousoro: Because Mari’s a little shit and she’s going down.

 

_ Mommamatsuura: You, no. Also, Maru, I recommend getting off this chat, You and Mari are going to fight one another. You too Ruby. _

 

_ Rubykurowa: I wanna watch though… _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: Me too zura! _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I FUCKING KNEW IT YOU WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING SHOW DOWN RIGHT NOW, WHO EVER CAN FC SOLDIER GAME ON MASTER IS THE TRUE FIRST PLACE _

 

_ Yousoro: Well I guess I’m the true first place Mari. :) _

 

_ Shiny_mari: You’re joking right _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: She fced it at my house, I screamed really loudly when she did _

 

_ Rikoishere: A FUCKING LEGEND? _

 

_ Yousoro: Does this make you want Mika in the rp, Lily? _

 

_ Rikoishere: no it makes me question why I can’t be a normal teenager with normal teenage friends. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: I mean, that makes Yohane want to go after Mika now. _

 

_ Yousoro: FINALLY GETTIN ALL THE BITCHES _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Mari just discord called me and is crying. _

 

_ Diakurowa: HAH _

 

_ Mommamasturra: This is just a sad display right here. _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: You is really good at Love live! I can’t play anything more then hard :( _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Rubykurowa: I can play expert! Master is to hard though...

 

_ Diakurowa: They’re so cute, look at them, being adorable. _

 

_ Mommamasturra: I remember when I could only play on Normal, it was so hard still. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I CAN’T EVEN BELIEVE YOU FCED SOLIDER GAME ON MASTER- _

 

_ Shiny_Mari: I HAVE A BETTER CHALLENGE, FC NICO PURI ON MASTER _

 

_ Yousoro: :) _

 

_ Shiny_mari: You didn’t _

 

_ Yousoro: I did _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: I remember that zura! You was just like “that was to easy” zura! _

 

_ Yousoro: Nicopuri is easy pussy. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: BEAT IN ANGEL MASTER _

 

_ Yousoro: :) _

 

_ Shiny_mari: WhAT SONG HAVENT YOU FCED WOMAN? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Yousoro: I literally have fced every master song, Mari. Now stop tiering and let me have first

 

_ Shiny_mari: NO FUCK YOU _

 

_ Yousoro: IM BETTER THEN YOU GIVE ME FIRST _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: I just put this on my account, the screenshot of You saying she fced beat in angel, and everyone’s already calling bs on it, screenshot or no proof You _

 

_ Yousoro: *this is where a screenshot of Beat in angel on master is fced with all perfects* _

 

_ Chikaxhonoka: OK WHAT THE LTIERAL FUCK YOU _

 

_ Shiny_mari: WHAT THE FUCK _

 

_ Rikoishere: YOU IS AN ACTUAL FUCKING LEGEND _

 

_ Rubykurowa: I-Is that even possible? _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Update on it, I posted the screenshot and people ARE SHOOK _

 

_ Diakurowa: My god, I’m friends with morons and a legend. _

 

_ Yousoro: I’m the legend 27. _

 

_ Rikoishere: I’m really disgusted that I’m friends with You and Mari sometimes _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I’m disgusted that You thinks she’s better than me just because she can get a full perfect on beat in angel on master _

 

_ Yousoro: Beat in angel: 851 notes, Nico Puri: 1061 notes, Soldier game: 696 notes _

 

_ Yousoro: You sure I’m not better then you? _

 

_ Shiny_mari: … yes… _

 

_ Yousoro: Ok what’s your highest combo in a Medley festival? Mine’s 1000+ _

 

_ Shiny_mari: YOU DIDNT FC EVERYSONG- _

_   
_ _ Yousoro: All perfects too :) _

 

_ Rikoishere: This is way more fun than going outside _

 

_ Rubykurowa: I agree! _

 

_ Diakurowa: I’ll be thirding that _

 

_ Mommamasturua: We’re all going to die alone, well, except Dia and I. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I’m disappointed in myself right now Kanan please. _

 

_ Mommamastuura: That’s what you get for tiering first _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Jokes on you I’m also first on Bandori _

 

_ Diakurowa: NO YOU ARNET _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: *Sends a screenshot of first, and it is indeed Mari* _

 

_ Yousoro: I don’t need to tier to be better than Mari- OH MY GOD HOW ITS A ROSELIA EVENT _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I might not be good at SIF anymore, but I have Bandori Roselia events to be better then yall _

 

_ Yousoro: THAT’S LITERALLY OVER 3 MILLION POINTS RIGHT THERE HOLY FUCK HOW- _

 

_ Shiny_mari: ;) _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: I want to be first for an Afterglow event zura! _

 

_ Rubykurowa: i got 30k for an Afterglow event!  _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I’m so proud of my children??? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Mommamastuura: HANG ON THEY’RE MY CHILDREN AND- Good job Ruby! And Maru, you gotta keep working on your skills for the game so that you can beat Mari!

 

_ Kunikidamaru: Ok! _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: I hope you all know it’s almost 1 am, and we have school tomorrow.  _

 

_ Rubykurowa: But I wanna talk with Mari more… _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I wanna talk with Ruby more!!! _

 

_ Diakurowa: let my sister sleep _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Then stop shipping Nozoeli _

 

_ Diakurowa: KANAN MY SISTER IS ATTACKING MY SHIP _

 

_ Mommamastuura: That wasn’t nice Ruby- _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Neither is Nozoeli, but we don’t talk about that _

 

_ Mommamatsuura: … Mari’s slowly converting Ruby and it’s terrifying. _

 

_ Rikoishere: Where’s You? _

 

_ Yousoro: Hi _

 

_ Rikoishere: Jump into the rp, Yohane is ignoring Lily again. _

 

_ Yousoro: SIGH OK _

 

_ Shiny_mari: I honestly want to see what’s happening in their rp chat, but I don’t hate myself that much. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Currently, Yohane is being abused by Mika _

 

_ Rikoishere: GOOD _

 

_ Shiny_mari: You guys and your personas- _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: I wanna play a game called persona zura! _

 

_ Shiny_mari: You guys wanna come over this weekend and watch Maru play persona 5? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Mommamatsuura: Sounds fun! And not roleplaying in the park and being judged!

 

_ Diakurowa: we shouldn’t be making plans for this weekend at 1 am _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Should we go to bed? Probably. Will we? No. _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Everyone thinks we should start our own youtube guys, can we? _

 

_ Diakurowa: NO _

 

_ Shiny_mari: currently Ruby and I are vlogging on discord :) _

 

_ Diakurowa: I’m gonna kill you _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Please do _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Shit do we have a test tomorrow Riko? _

 

_ Rikoishere: OH MY GOD WE DO AND I DIDNT STUDY OK NIGHT GUYS I'LL SEND MY RESPONSE BEFORE I GO STUDY _

 

_ Yousoro: FUCK I GOTTA STUDY, NIGHT GUYS _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: :( I guess I’ll study, night guys _

 

_ Diakurowa: … morons… _

 

_ Mommamatsuura: It’s sad this isn’t the first time those three forgot they had a test. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Luckily I don’t need to study :D _

 

_ Mommamatsuura: Well, I’m going to bed anyway, after I call with Dia to say I love her. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Getting on discord, night everyone. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Ruby, I gotta ask you a question on discord~ _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Rubykurowa: Ok!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have 17+ pages of this and I hate myself still- But yall like it for some reason- SO I GIVE YOU MORE SHIT POSTING AT 2 AM


	4. Chapter 4

_ Instagram group chat: Dia’s gay for Eli _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Morning everyone~ Last day before the weekend! _

 

_ Rubykurowa: I can’t wait to hang out with everyone! Especially Mari! _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ChikaxHonoka: I looked at how Ruby was asked a question apparently and am questioning…

 

_ Shiny_mari: :3 _

 

_ Diakurowa: If she asked that question I will make her suffocate in her own boobs _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Sorry that they’re so big! >:( You’re just mad you’re a flatty _

 

_ Diakurowa: I’m offended? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Mommamatsuura: Not revealing any cup sizes, but she is definitely not flat.

 

_ Shiny_mari: … Damn _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Hm?? _

 

_ Kunikidahanamaru: ?? Zura?? _

 

_ Diakurowa: Are loud dying noises acceptable here or not?  _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Are Yoshiko and You allowed to flirt with Riko here? _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Yes _

 

_ Yousoro: Yes _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Go ahead Dia _

 

_ Diakurowa: *screaming* _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Ew she uses asterisk, at least do semi-lit _

 

_ Yousoro: But she can’t because we’re typing like this is a non-lit rp? _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: I mean, she could at least say, “Dia screams very loudly”, or something like that. _

 

_ Diakurowa: Did you forget my Persona’s name Yoshiko? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Little.demon.roleplay: I always do honestly, what’s the name of her again? I’ll put it in my ‘People to rp with later’ list

 

_ Diakurowa: As much as I don’t wanna be on that list, her name is Buu _

 

_ Yousoro: Buu? Like… Majin Buu? _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: PFT _

 

_ Diakurowa: FIRST OFF, I HAD BUU BEFORE I KNEW THAT MAJIN BUU EXISTED AND I’M NOT CHANGING HER NAME _

 

_ Mommamatsuura: Calm down dear! Buu is a wonderful name for your persona! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yousoro: What’s your personas name Kanan? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Mommamatsuura: Azul

_ Yousoro: That’s a good name actually, I really like it _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Ok, You, I need to ask you a very serious question _

 

_ Yousoro: If Yohane wants to have a threesome again- _

 

_ Rikoishere: OK LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT… THAT _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: I’ll ask that another time, what’s the reason you gave Mika her name? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yousoro: Honestly, probably because of Mikaela Hyakuya from Owari no seraph, i’m not sure. I just liked the name? _ __   
  


_ Rubykurowa: Mika is a pretty name! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Little.demon.roleplay: Wait, I know Zura’s persona is Zura-chan, but then what’s Ruby’s? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Diakurowa: Do you not pay attention to anyone other than Riko and You? And the occasional Chika

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Well, we rarely discuss rp’s, even though we all know Dia probably does Danganronpa smut rps. _

 

_ Diakurowa: KANAN, YOSHIKO IS ATTACKING ME BECAUSE I LIKE DR _ __   
  


_ Mommamatsuura: … Can’t help you there dear. _

 

_ Little.demon.roleplay: Ruby, what’s your persona’s name? _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Sapphire! After my birthday month stone! _

 

_ Rikoishere: That’s actually precious honestly. _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: Sapphire is Zura-chan’s best friend! _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Rubykurowa: Zura-chan is Sapphire’s best friend!

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: I just posted the thing with Ruby and Maru and people are already dying. _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Why are they so cute??? _

 

_ Rikoishere: Unlike us, who… yeah. _

 

_ Shiny_mari: Who smut roleplay? _

 

_ Rikoishere: IT WAS ONLY ONCE AND YOSHIKO WOULDN’T LEAVE LILY ALONE _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: Update 2: People want Maru and Ruby to vlog. _

 

_ Rubykurowa: Ok! _

 

_ Diakurowa: I’m honestly thankful that you do cover our usernames, because ours relate back to our actual names. _

 

_ Mommamatsuura: We could change them? Then Chika could show them. _

 

_ ChikaxHonoka: People are curious of y’all. _

 

_ Rubykurowa: What should I rename myself to? _

 

_ Kunikidamaru: How do I rename myself? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Mommamatsuura: How about we discuss this after school, when we’re at Mari’s house… Speaking of which, we’re at school. Off your phones now! 

 

_ Rubykurowa: Ok Kanan! See you guys after classes! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but Im getting the next part, which will be actual fanfic like, ready so um- enjoy this hell for now


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual fanfic like chapter.

**_At Mari’s House:_ **

 

“No, that sucks.” Yoshiko says, turning down Ruby’s idea of, ‘Rubyisawesome’, this was turning into a similar theme for Ruby and Maru. “Why not zura? I like the name! It’s awesome, zura!” Hanamaru tries to help Ruby get her idea passed through the checkers, aka Kanan for being appropriate, Yoshiko for coolness, and Chika to make sure that it also sounds cool.

“I said no Zuramaru, it doesn’t sound cool at all! I, the great Yohane, dub it uncool!” Ruby looks very sad, Dia ends up hitting Yoshiko in the head. “Don’t be a jerk Yoshiko.” Yoshiko rubs her head, even though Ruby has turned into a sassy bean, Dia will still protecc.

Kanan gives a face at Yoshiko quickly, before looking over at Ruby and Maru.. “How about you just use your persona’s name, both of you?” Ruby looks at the ceiling. “Sapphire Rubellite? Is it taken?” Ruby inputs ‘Sapphire_Rubellite’ into the bar, then hits enter. It’s not taken! “I guess I’m no longer Ruby! But Sapphire! I’m like Yoshiko now!” Yoshiko looks offended. “It’s Yohane! Fallen angel!” You snickers behind Yoshiko, tapping her phone with her thumbs. She must be playing bandori! “Fallen angel, more like fallen GAY!” You hits the screen one more time, then stops tapping. “Rebirth day isn’t even that hard, why do people say it’s super hard?” You you fucking didn’t-

“SHE DID NOT FULL COMBO RBD-” not only did You fc RBD expert, she got all perfects. Is Watanabe You even human? Everyone takes a butt scoot away from You, now terrified of her powers. “Yall got nothing on me, I, the great You Watanabe Mika, am getting all the bitches.” You leans back onto the couch. Yoshiko may have slid closer. “Can Mika be the leader of the clan now?” Yoshiko please, Riko is offended already. 

“Um excuse me but um, I’m pretty sure the only thing Mika does is flirt with every girl the clan walks by, and tries to attack Lily-“ You winks. “It isn’t attacking, it’s called loving, Lily.” While the three smut rpers were arguing, Mari was turning the ps4 on for Maru, who really wanted to play Persona 5. “I’m so excited zura!” She takes the control, and starts pressing buttons, Mari has to teach her to not button mash. Hey, she tried.

Kanan sighs, tapping on Mari’s iPad to see what her (Mari) rank was on the Bandori event. It’s top 1k for the current event thingy. Dia looks over, shuddering. “Her high tiers make me actually cry sometimes.” Kanan nods in agreement, now going to check Mari’s teams and cards out. The two GAYS™️ figure it’s a whale account, and boy are they right! Kanan visibly cringes. “Mari what the literal hell?” Mari shrugs. “I like to get the card on the first day. SO I CAN ALWAYS BE TOP 1K, I REFUSE TO LOSE.” Dia moves away, honestly scared of Mari now.

Chika coughs loudly, making everyone look over. “We have officially gotten are usernames for instagram and the youtube name down!” Ruby and Maru clap. “Ruby: Sapphire_rubbellite, Maru: Zurachan, Mari: Shiny_mari, Kanan: Mommakanan, Dia: Mommadia, Chika, aka me: chikaxhonoka, You: Yousoro, Yoshiko: little.demon.roleplay, because she refuses to change it for some reason, (ITS COOL~Yoshiko), and Riko: lilyxsurviving. Loving how creative we are guys!”   
Dia nods. “It only makes sense that Kanan and I be the mothers, and you guys wouldn’t let Maru or Ruby have any other names. They came up with a few goods ones.” Yoshiko shakes her head. “Ok, Chika and I, the great YOHANE, both agreed that Ruby and Maru were not good at cool names. Their personas will have to do.” You snorts. “And yours is cooler than their ideas? Honestly, I think ‘little.demon.roleplay’ sounds way worse than ‘rubyisawesome’.” Well, You got her there. Yoshiko looks very offended though. “It is super cool- I mean we can always keep Lily head of the clan.” Riko looks relieved, and You looks offended. “I will personally fight you to become leader, I want Mika as the head. SHE IS VERY GOOD-” And now they’re back to arguing. Oh those smut roleplayers™.

As Riko and You were arguing over who should be the leader, Yoshiko most likely plotting to take it over when they’re not looking, Maru was focused on persona 5. “Mari, why is the start so long? Can I skip it?” Mari goes over to Maru and sits on the floor next to her. “Nope! Pay attention to the story Maru, it’s really good!” Maru is now paying attention to the screen. 

Kanan gets between the roleplayers, holding her arms up. “What will get you 3 to stop bickering, and scheming for Yoshiko?” The three pause for a second, look at each other, then at Mari. “Is there anyway we could have food- You know, you’re not you when you’re hungry.” You says, leaning onto Yoshiko’s shoulder. Yoshiko nods. “I, the great Yohane, need mortal consumption to keep my energy up.” Riko just shrugs. “I guess something to eat may calm us down?” Do all these girls talk how they type? Yes.

Mari grabs her iPhone X, texting an order out to her servants. “Food will be ready shortly, I basically ordered us dinner, dessert, and some snacks… also drinks, don’t throw a hissy fit over me not mention that there will be drinks, like last time.” She glares over at Dia, who sticks her tongue out.

Mari looks over at You, then smirks. “Hey You, do you wanna play multilives with me on Battle girl high school?” Everyone, except You, gasps. The only two in their group who actually mastered the game so far were You and Mari. Mari, being hella lucky and rich, getting 4*’s from solos. You, saving up and getting lots of good 4* pulls. You cracks her knuckles. “Let’s go! Multi live room?” Mari nods, still smirking. What will happen? She has a trick up her sleeve… SHE HAS A BROKEN 4* DOESN’T SHE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGHS is sorta simple to understand actually lol- It's like, girls fighting. And you tap the screen a lot, but you can break cards 4 times, so that they go from standard level 50 to level 70, making them very strong, also putting in their sub cards, girls that are very strong. Also weapons, let's presume Mari has a 4* weapon (S class obviously because she's a whale), that's fully maxed out on level and has strong sub cards... you's gonna watch powerless as Mari defeats a hell mode boss...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I created this and am sharing this.


End file.
